The Broken Heart
by Hanyou Inuyasha Sama
Summary: When everything was good for Inuyasha and his mate. Years later, something causes a heart to be broken.


Inuyasha stood on a cliff, his eyes fixed on the scene before his eyes. It was calming, like the scent of his mate; tiger lily. Not by the trees and mountains, but the sweet smell. He loved her scent. It was unique, different; it made him feel like new everyday. It brought him joy.

He was waiting for his mate to come. They were going south to get away from all the work and the stressed that it brought. He was quite excited, but the hanyou did not want to show it. It was five minutes and finally she came. Inuyasha smiled. He only smiled around her because she gave him the joy and love he longed for after Kagome left for good. Inuyasha loved her like no other and did all he could to show how much she meant to him.

"Hey," Inuyasha said, giving his mate, Mikomi a smile. And of course she smiled back. "Ready to go Mikomi?" he asked. Mikomi nodded.

"Yes," she replied in what sounded like a happy puppy. Mikomi hooked her arm with his as they headed to their destination while Inuyasha carried the things they needed for their get away in his free arm. They were so happy. Both loved each other with all they had. It was both their dreams and it came true.

It was long ago and things now were scattered; torn. Inuyasha was in his room, on his bed. He went through another break with her… that was one thing he dreaded the most. Every time things were well between them something had to ruin it and they start back at square one. It hurt him a lot. Though he took it will; from what Mikomi can see. But underneath his supporting mood, he was dying on the inside, his human heart that is.

One day Inuyasha knocked on Mikomi's door. "Come in," she said and the hanyou slowly walked in. Mikomi watched him. Inuyasha stood by her window and looked at her. "I am curious to know…. When will you be ready?" Mikomi, who was lying on her bed, reading a book by Inuyasha's father looked up at him. Inuyasha studied her eyes and knew what the answer was.

"I don't know… Won't be long I guess," she answered him. Inuyasha nodded to let her know that he understood. It was killing him. The break was just too hard to handle, but he tried to hide the pain he felt. Mikomi knew he was struggling to not let it bother him. Mikomi gave him a warm, gentle smile, he smiled back, but it wasn't a full, true smile. Mikomi's heart sank more.

A week later Inuyasha came and knocked on her door and Mikomi welcomed him in. He sat beside her on her bed and he yawned.

"No sleep again, Inuyasha?" Mikomi asked. Inuyasha nodded as her ears drooped. "I'm sorry," she apologized. Inuyasha shook his head as if he was disagreeing.

"Not your fault Mikomi," he said truthfully. "It's just been a hard week."

Mikomi sighed and got up and stood in front of him. He blinked in confusion. His head cocked to the side and Mikomi faced him.

"I want you to leave me alone," she said and Inuyasha froze. "W-what?" he stuttered as he talked.

"Leave me alone," she repeated in a cold matter. Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears.

"But why?" Inuyasha asked, too stunned to think. "What did I do?" Inuyasha stood up. "Tell me."

Mikomi just looked at him, her silver eyes cold and like stone. "Go and leave me alone," she persisted. But Inuyasha stood his ground.

"What is wrong? I can help…" he said.

"Screw you," she retorted and Inuyasha's heart fell. Inuyasha kept trying and trying to see what was going on with her, but his attempt failed, and he was losing the battle.

"Fuck off." She finally said and the hanyou stopped. Then he backed away. "And don't EVER talk to me. We are through, for good!" she said and the hanyou ran out of her room and out of the castle. He held back the tears until he reached the Sacred Tree, where he stopped and faced the sky, and then he howled with everything he had as his human heart broke. His demon side began to take control as his eyes turn red and his irises followed and turned a blue green colour.

He lost all that he had, his human heart lost forever. Inuyasha, the now transformed hanyou went on a killing spree, killing anyone that was a human, demon and even hanyou as he was destroying himself. No one could stop him, not even his friends.


End file.
